


I forgive you

by jamesgriffin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Hugging, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, Not Proofread, Reunion, cute boyfriends reunite, jaith - Freeform, james griffin - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, they dated before keith left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgriffin/pseuds/jamesgriffin
Summary: in which keith says he’s sorry and james forgives him





	I forgive you

James stared, eyes piercing into the back of the black paladins head. He had missed Keith deeply, more than anyone would imagine. Almost more than Keith had missed James in return. The stolen kisses at late hours, the holding of hands under desks while studying, the glances during lessons. They both missed all of it. 

    Keith felt his ex boyfriends eyes on him and he turned, their eyes locking. He couldn’t look away- he had seen that expression many times. James removed his helmet and turned, walking away slowly. Keith knew what it meant, he knew exactly what that look meant and he immediately followed. He stayed far behind, and when James reached his bedroom, Keith followed through the door. He was pressed up against it the second it closed behind him, James holding him in a tight hug. 

    Keith hugged back just as tight. He refused to let go, taking deep breaths as he buries his face in the crook of the other boys neck. He left small kisses against his warm skin and the action made James shiver. 

    “You’re an idiot.” James’ sobbed with a smile as he rested his cheek against the taller boys shoulder. “You’re so stupid.” He pulled back and pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes to try and stop the crying. Keith smiled softly at his ex lover, taking his wrists and pulling them away from his eyes gently. He left a kiss to James’ knuckles for good measure before speaking up.

    “I know..and I am  _ so _ sorry, I never should have left without saying goodbye to you. I want you to know my feelings haven’t changed for you, James. Maybe yours have- that’s okay, I can live with that. But, please...if you don’t feel the same, tell me now before i do something stupid.” Keith’s words are breathless, it seems as he speaks and hearing his voice again makes James’ head spin. 

    “You must  _ really _ be an idiot if you think my feelings have changed-“ The smaller boy begins but is cut off with a quick and chaste kiss to his lips. It’s over before he even registers it and he  _ pouts _ when Keith is pulling away. 

    “Hey, I didn’t get to kiss back.” James protests with puppy dog eyes as he looks back at Keith. 

    “There’s plenty of time to do that, baby. But right now? I think we could both use some rest.” He smiles warmly and chuckles as James tackles him back into a hug. 

    ——

 

    They lay down in James’ bed for hours, not getting any actual sleep in as they brush through each others hair, tears slipping from their eyes every few minutes as they whisper to each other. ‘You’re beautiful’ and ‘I’m sorry’ are among Keith’s favorites to say to James in this moment, every apology met with a kiss to the other boys forehead and a gentle ‘I forgive you.’


End file.
